


In The Dark Of The Night

by Finn_The_Weirdo



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_The_Weirdo/pseuds/Finn_The_Weirdo
Summary: 👽WIP👽After many years of meaningless bickering, Zim and Dib put their differences aside.Now Zim became a Tallest alongside Tak, it took alot of persuasion, but he wanted the Irken race to be free, and do whatever they please... that isn't destroying planets. He now has returned to Earth to attend Hiskool with Dib.Dib because a famous poltergeist hunter, a nerd for the abnormal, but at Skool that didn't give him that attention he wanted, even Zim had fun of him at times...But something was quite off about this green skinned boy and his pale skinned foe, they didn't seem as... nemesis-y... maybe there was a reason...?
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Keef/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 16





	In The Dark Of The Night

✏Writing...✏


End file.
